Disclosed herein is a dual optical path image scanner for automatic image quality measurements in an image production device, as well as the corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Producing prints with high image quality using digital and multifunction image production devices often requires measurement and setup of device settings and print quality control systems to mitigate image quality defects. Diagnostics and service of these machines also often requires measurement of test prints to diagnose problems or verify image quality has been restored after service. Currently image quality setups based on using scanning of test prints are manually assisted by operator scanning prints with the product scanner included on top of the digital device. In other cases, service tools are implemented using offline scanner separate from the machine. In still other cases, a dedicated sensor is included in the device to scan images on photoreceptor, imaging drum, or on test prints with an integrated image sensor.